The present invention relates to a foamer nozzle for use with a trigger operated pump sprayer of the type utilized with a foamable liquid. The pump sprayer is supported in a person's hand and the trigger is manually manipulated to spray foam onto a surface.
Many prior art devices have been designed for this purpose and usually include an orifice from which the foamable liquid is sprayed in a generally conical spray plume. Some sort of interrupter means is provided upon which the spray plume impinges so as to deflect and scatter the spray particles which are mixed with air entering the device through aspiration openings so as to produce foam. The construction and interrelationship of the interrupter means and the aspiration openings is critical in such devices since they cooperate in a unique manner to produce the foaming action.
It is a principal objective of the invention to provide a foamer nozzle which will optimize the foaming action by maximizing the amount of mixing of the spray particles with aspirated air in a uniform manner such that the spray foam will provide a commercially acceptable quality of foam throughout the surface area upon which the foam is sprayed.
It is also desirable to provide a foamer nozzle that can be shut off when not in use and which can be readily disposed in operative spraying position when so desired. The foamer nozzle should be durable and reliable in operation and of such construction that it can be economically manufactured.